Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Another Tale
by Cirno9
Summary: A Human find herself swapped Into a Pokemon, but for what reason? ...And who was her? Does she have any story behind her? Did she even get chosen to be a Pokemon? Come and see yourself. R/R Please!


Alright, this Is my first Fiction, so I hope you guys enjoy It!

Disclaimer: If I owned the game, then this story wouldn't exist!

OOO

"Too bad you'll never make It there."

OOO

Cackling fire, just the only sound I'm hearing after being awoken

Raising up, a headache took place, I had to put my left hand on my forehead

Something is wrong...

I'm laying on what's seem to be hay, I'm inside a room, to my left, a circular window and to my right, the exit who seem to lead to a hallway and to another room with the same dimension of this one

Getting up and walking around without really feeling myself, I advanced outside and took the path to the left, seeing a much bigger place with torchs Illumining the place

Entering the room, there's three other exit, In front of me, another hallway leading to more rooms and what's seem to be a dinning hall? and on the right, one door closed with a Water Sign on It and another hallway

Taking the right side's path, I get myself In a new room with some kyosques and four different post points with notes on all four of them, In the middle, the exit leading to outside Is closed by a steel gate, but there's a lever just next to It

Grabbing It and pulling It up, the gate get up, just outside of It, there's a patch of water with four, long totems around It, the rest are trees, without any doubt, someone took me here, but how did I lose my memories? ...And...Who am I?

I advanced toward the water patch, taking a good look at myself...A...

"Pi?" My eyes widened at the same time, seeing myself as the Yellow creature known as Pikachu "WAAAAH!" I falled back on my rear on the rocks, Ignoring the pain In the shock, this can't be...

"Hello? Hello!" ...Phew...I still talk Human...

"Eevee?" "You could say" I looked behind, did she...She? just said are you alright?

"Say, I never saw a Pikachu talking like that before" I could easily translate everything she said, yep, there's no doubt about I'm, I'm a...Pokemon now...

"Yeah, that's because I'm actually...Was a Human" I get up on myself, getting the dirt of the rocks off of my fur "Human? Where do you came from?"

"Some place I don't really remember, you could say I lost my memory" "I guess that must have been one heck of a shock that bird gave you" "Huh?" "You saved my life earlier" I could feel electricity rushing through my corpse at the same time while remembering something hitting me "If It's wasn't for you, I'd probably be...Thanks" "Don't mention It! It's was nothing!"

"No! I'm serious! Thanks...If there Is anything you need, tell me!" The Eevee implored "Well, there's one thing I'd like to ask, at least, several, first of all, were are we?" "Well...That's the thing, were In a guild right now, but I'm actually a traveller with my Partner Riolu, but I don't think we'll stay In the guild for long through"

"Ah, so were did you find me?" "It's strange that you ask me that, because you were the one to find us, a strange flying Pokemon with wings of thunder attacked us while we were travelling, you pushed me and took the discharge coming from It" "Wow, I did that?" I looked at the starry sky, strangely enough, It's seems like It's was the first time I see every stars In the sky

"Yep, you should have seen yourself! ...I don't know what Is a Human, but I hope you'll be able to recover your memory..." "Yeah...I guess there's nothing changing the fact that I'm staying a Pokemon for now" I sitted on the rocks, despite If It's was hurting

"I know! What about you stay In the guild for a while? Maybe that's gonna help you regain It!" "So what's that all about?" "A guild Is all about training Pokemon In becoming Explorators or whatever they wish to be by doing quests, escorts misson and everything else! You'll like It there!" She rushed the last part

"So were did you two got attacked?" "Two hours from here, to the south" She advanced toward me and sitted next to me, looking to the door of the rocky cave "The funny thing Is that we just got out of town!" "Haha, yeah, not your day huh?" "I guess...But at least, nobody's truly hurt" "I'd like to say that on my side"

"...So...Will you stay here?" She looked at me, something tells me she don't really wanna talk "By the way you said It, It's not that bad, right?" I got myself on my back, at least getting both of my hands behind my head "I...Never liked Guilds" "Hmm, how come?" Immediately getting on my sitted position

"It's still night, we should get some sleep, let's go" She walked away Inside "Err...Sorry" I said "It's nothing to worry about" She looked me back, smilling, but then run away with a frown growing up...I guess I'll have to take that talk from a different approach...Until It's too late...


End file.
